Taffy
"This candy can do!" -Sculptor's Cut Taffyman is a character from the ClayFighter franchise. He is a living glob of saltwater taffy, loves sweets, and his biggest strength is his elasticity. He's currently a Good character. About History Taffy started out like most other ClayFighters - with humble beginnings. The Clayterian meteor had spread and tainted through all of Playland (now Clayland), and the taffy cart was no more safe than anywhere else in the area. It turned the once glob of saltwater taffy into a malleable, stretchy, fighting confection. Or, as best described at the time, he was a "mean-spirited ball of solid sugar". , Taffy's only appearance in Judgement Clay. Also pictured are Nanaman and the Blob.]] He made his first appearance in the very first ClayFighter game, as a playable combatant in the King of the Circus Tournament, having entered it along with the others. Given Tournament Edition's intro cutscene, Taffy's implied to be the first ClayFighter to emerge, quickly followed by Blue Suede Goo. He'd make a vow to win, and that all the other ClayFighters would need new fillings when he got there. Despite his efforts in the event, Tiny won the tournament in the end, and thus Taffy's plans never came to pass. It's not all that bittersweet, however, because Taffy then went on to become the best sideshow around in the ClayFighter circus. Though, how long this reign of greatness lasted is left to be desired. Bonker made his move and stole the show at some point, making Taffy jealous of the clown and vowing to get back at him. During this time, Taffy also turned a new leaf, becoming "a model sweet citizen". This change allowed for him to take on the side of Goodness. .]] He skipped out on Judgement Clay's Grandmaster of Mudville Tournament, but returned in playable triumph in ClayFighter 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut. With his friends, they either were flying on a jet plane to the Clayhamas, and then crashlanded on Claymodo Isle after being hit with Bessie; or they boarded a 3 hour cruise on the S.S. Manure, and end up capsizing off of Rubbage Reef. Here, despite the "new leaf" and change in sides, Taffy still acts quite snarky in the process. While on the unplotted island of Claymodo, he found and defeated Bonker, while the rest of his clay pals defeated the other baddies. During this, he also had to defend himself against the Zappa Yow Yow Boyz. Eventually, the good guys were victorious, boarding Blob (as a giant plane) and flying home. Once there, Taffy returned to the circus, proceeding with a happy life thereafter as he entertains crowds all over the world. Backgrounds/Endings ClayFighter / ClayFighter: Tournament Edition This malleable clay fighter really goes for the clay. Once a simple glob of salt water taffy, he has been transformed into a mean spirited ball of solid sugar. Emerging from the sugary goo which spawned him, Taffy took an oath, "The Circus will be mine, and every clay fighter will require new fillings when I get there." Taffy's stretchable body allows him to make long range attacks. These moves can surprise opponents who believe they are out of his reach. -- When Taffy was crowned king of the circus, he protected his candy brothers and sisters by closing down the food stands. They all trained hard, and the cotton candy circus became the most loved in the world (except by dentists). The end. ClayFighter 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut 63 1/3: Back in his circus days Taffy was the best sideshow around. Nobody could resist this candy freak. Then, Bonker came along and stole the show. The clown made Taffy jealous. Taffy vowed, someday, to get back at Bonker. Now that Bonker is on Klaymodo Isle, this may be just the chance Taffy has been waiting for. That is, of course, a certain evil doctor doesn't interfere. -- After defeating Bonker and Dr. Kiln, Taffy returned to the circus. His days were filled with happiness and excitement as he thrilled crowds young and old all over the world. Sculptor's Cut: Also known as "The Candyman", he's the most elastic of the bunch, as he can stretch his limbs to out-distance his opponents. Never a really strong guy, Taffy uses his reach as a strategic advantage. He loves sweets, and will frequently skip meals to snack only on dessert. Maybe not the best idea, but you can bet that his dentist just loves him! -- Maybe you thought that Taffy emerging victorious was quite a stretch, but we knew he could whip out a victory for the side of good. Fighting the bad guys sure put him in a sticky situation, but he can finally get back to scarfing down cakes and candies. Who can make the sun shine? I think you know the answer. Movesets ClayFighter / ClayFighter: Tournament Edition Throw: BK (Close) Hold: BP (Close) Taffy Whack Punch: B, B, F, P Taffy Whack Kick: B, B, F, K Two-fisted Charge: (Charge B), (F+P) (Also in air) Taffy Tornado: B, D, F, P Aerial Tornado: F, (DF+P) Dizzy Fake: D, B, P (Hold P to extend) = CF: Original ClayFighter Only = = TE: Tournament Edition Only = ClayFighter 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut Hold: (F+K) (Close) Throw: (B+P) (Close) Sugar Rush: (Charge B), (F+P) Gum Ball: D, F, P (Strength of punch determines speed) Bouncing Gum Ball: F, D, B, K (Strength of kick determines bounce) Taffy Twist: D, B, P (Also in Air - Strength of Punch determines Height and Distance) Push Kick: (DF+BK) Overhead Chop: D, D 63 1/3 Low Jelly Roll: Hold B, F, F, P High Jelly Roll: Hold B, F, BP Super Moves: Super Twist: D, B, D, B, P Sweetie Pie: D, B, D, B, P Bubble Gun: (Hold P), K Claytalities: Twins: D, F, R (Close) Gumball Toss/Shoot: B, F, B, F (Sweep) Slap: D, D, F, F, R (Sweep) 63 1/3 Rollover: D, F+R (Close) 63 1/3 Taunts: Belly Grab: (Z+K) (Type of Kick determines speed) = 63 1/3: 63 1/3 Version Only = = SC: Sculptor's Cut Version Only = Trivia * Up until just before the release of ClayFighter, Taffy's info and alternate palette, among the others', were vastly different. Instead of magenta for the alt palette, he was green, and the info was as follows: Name: Taffy Man Likes: Glue Hates: Perns Clay Type: B Sex: Clay Married: Yes Despite going from Taffy Man to Taffy, he's occasionally still called "Taffyman" from time to time throughout the series. * In 63 1/3 & Sculptor's Cut, Taffy is voiced by Tress MacNeille. In prior games, a clear voice actor/actress is unknown. * "Who can make the sun shine" is a parody reference to the song "The Candy Man", the original line being "Who can take a sunrise". This song was made popular by Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. * Based on his evolved moveset, it can be inferred that Taffy has gained slight mastery over the art of Morphmation (or Goojitsu), shared only by Blob, and to a lesser extent, Bad Mr. Frosty. -Taffy's able to increase the size of his hands, and doubling himself briefly. -Though unseen, Taffy can morph a revolver into his hand and shoot from it. Gameplay Footage Category:Characters Category:ClayFighter characters Category:ClayFighter 63⅓ characters Category:Sculptor's Cut characters Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Tress Macneille Category:Content Category:Boss Category:Dialogue